Instrumental Sins
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: Let's face it. Orchestra will never be the same again. SoKai, Namixas, Xinitas, Selku, and some Larxel.


_**a/n: you have no idea, how long it took me to write this. -_-**_

_**First off, no inspiration, (not much, anyway)**_

_**2. Lack of ideas**_

_**3. Pairings (yes, I did have a problem with the pairings in this one.)**_

_**4. Instruments. Luckily, I had theory class two weeks ago and so we were writing down the instruments from orchestra. However, arranging who should play what, and which instrument was seriously a problem for me.**_

_**5. Lack of sleep. I've had a light case of insomnia for the past few days, since I'm pretty nervous for my finals and such.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

If you wanted to listen to some really good, orchestral, really epic music in Kotoshana High School, the students would probably take you to the Hikari Noctum Orchestra. The Hikari Noctum Orchestra always picked the best students, only the best, best, best students that could play their instruments as well as some of the world professionals. But not today.

Sound blasted out from the auditorium. Students rushed to get away, covering their ears. Teachers covered their ears, retreating to the near-sound proof teacher's lounge. Inside of the auditorium, it was even worse. The two violas were cringing as the painful sound of screeching sound was began to pound at their ears. The two violinists put down their instruments, and put their hands over their ears. The two cellos tried to play while covering their ears, unable to do so. The flutes had-wait, where were the flutes? The trumpets were blasting music proudly. The clarinets were making out, and the bass and tuba were trying to cover their ears, shoving their fingers into them. The pianist playing the wrong notes.

"Enough!" rang out the loud, proud voice of the orchestra conductor, his silver bangs waving in front of his amber eyes.

They all stopped. Aqua and Olette come out from the sides of the auditorium, holding their flutes, Sora and Kairi stopped their cringing, and looking up at the conductor. Larxene and Hayner put down their trumpets and looking shifty eyed. Naminé and Roxas put their hands down to their laps. Vanitas and Xion stopped their making out session, Xion giggling childishly. Terra and Axel stopped their rude, immature hand movements. Riku sighed, and buried his face in his hands.

"I hope you children are proud." hissed the conductor. He shook his head, closing his eyes. Sighing he said, "Anyway, we're leaving early today. I hope you do better this night."

Everyone gasped, and Kairi said, "We have a concert tonight?" The conductor pushed his silver bangs out of his eyes, and said, "Why don't all of you figure out on Friday here at seven?" He left, clenching his fist angrily.

Everyone would've murmured among themselves, thinking about the concert. But that was if it was before the end of the year. It wasn't.

Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek, and the brunette smiled at the red haired teenage girl and said, "You having lunch with me today?" The red haired teenager laughed and said, "No, silly. The cheerleaders have a meeting today. Tomorrow." Sora's face fell, but he was used to it. Kairi had always been up at the top of the popularity chain. Even the seniors knew it.

He had always, and always would be at the bottom of it. Riku walked next to her, smiling just a little. Sora clenched his fists. Riku had also been at the top of the chain. Kairi had once picked Riku over him. Sora shook his head. Their relationship was falling apart. Kairi was spending more time with the silver haired boy than the brunette, and even if Sora was a sweet, nice guy, he wasn't stupid.

Sora sighed, he plucking at the strings of his viola, trying to figure out what he could do. Confronting Riku was out of the question. He had his own little posse that could kill him in a second. A one on one battle with Riku was different, he might win. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. Sora sighed, and put away his instrument, slinging it over his shoulder, leaving the auditorium. He decided to confront Kairi later today, if possible.

Vanitas and Xion were kissing each other lovingly, and Xion stood up. "Leave me alone already." giggled Xion. Vanitas smiled, kissing her on the nose, putting his hands on her hips. He turned away, starting to take apart his clarinet. Xion did the same, sometimes poking Vanitas in the stomach so that she could finish first.

The raven haired girl's face suddenly turned serious and said, "Vani?"

Vanitas, who was putting away his reed, responded with a "Hmm?" "Have lunch on the roof today?" He nodded and said, "Whatever you want, Xi-Xi." He smiled, and kissed her on the nose. "See you at lunch." Xion smiled, and watched him go. Xion smile faded, and a frown and the sound of a sigh came out of her mouth.

Naminé and Roxas were packing away their violins, when the blond boy saw the girl with brown hair and green eyes beginning to leave for the auditorium door, and he walked to follow her, his heart slightly fluttering, when Naminé grabbed his hand. "Don't go." she said quietly, her big blue eyes looking at Roxas, piercing into his own.

Roxas sighed and said, "Alright. Lunch together?" Naminé nodded and grabbed his hand. Roxas rubbed her hand soothingly, and Naminé smiled just a little bit. Secretly the golden blond boy hated it. He hated her smile, he hated her pale blonde hair, those stupid, stupid, stupid sapphire eyes that were just like his, and he hated everything about her.

She was needy and clingy. He had made the stupid mistake long ago of befriending her in third grade. She had been sitting alone in a corner, frowning, trying to draw. They had been, "best friends," since then. One was nearly never without the other. Roxas himself had been forced into playing violin because of her. She didn't want to be alone. The one time he did, she had tried to kill herself, trying to jump off the roof. Walking out of the auditorium, he wished for freedom, away from Naminé, and to confess his crush for Olette, and to kiss her the same way Naminé kissed him. But he gave up, glimpsing the luscious brown hair with green eyes, before being pulled away by Naminé.

Hayner and Larxene had long ago left the auditorium, and were talking silently. "So what prank did you pull this week, kiddo?" asked Larxene, sipping from her Diet Coke. "Set up eight water balloons over the girl's bathroom, and when the door opened, splat!" Hayner made an explosion motion with his hands, chuckling to himself while doing so. "That's my boy." laughed Larxene, ruffling the 11th grader's hair, which had been gelled at the front this morning.

Looking around, Hayner asked, "So how's it going with Axel?" Larxene's face grimaced, and her hand tightened, crushing her can of Diet Coke slightly. "The red head is ass-faced as usual. But-" Larxene threw the can in the garbage can with ease, "That's what I like about him." Hayner rolled his eyes and said, "You deserve better. Like Terra." Larxene scoffed, "I'm not up for goody-two shoes like him."

Sighing, Larxene asked, "Anyway, how's you and Olette's situation going?" Hayner made some sort of angry noise. "No good. I don't know why I just can't tell her." Larxene laughed. "The answer is simple: we kill the Batman." Hayner glared angrily. "Alright, alright," said Larxene putting up her hands, while standing up, "Just let your feelings come out naturally." The blond girl walked away, searching for the teenage boy with flaming red hair, while Hayner looked for a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"That's nice…" moaned Kairi, grinding her hips against Riku's waist, while the silver haired boy kissed and nipped at her neck, hands up her uniform, fondling her breasts. Kairi slumped to the floor, gently pulling at Riku's hair. "I don't know why you still date that stupid brunette idiot." said Riku huskily, squeezing her breasts lightly.

"I like nice boys." murmured a red faced Kairi, who let out a nice moan. "But you love mean boys." smirked Riku, grinding against her hip. "I am not breaking up with him." said Kairi, arching her back in pleasure. "Then why are we doing this?" "You know, just a little on the side stuff."

Riku scoffed and stood up, and put his uniform back into place, and helped the red haired girl up, who straightened out her skirt and uniform, opening the closet door and leaving. Riku frowned until a raven haired girl tugged at his sleeve. "Still with that slut, hmm?" said Xion innocently, licking her lips. "Oh, nah." said Riku, pulling her into the closet,

"It's just a little on the side stuff."

On the inside, Riku feels guilt. He feels pain for cheating with Kairi, when his former best friend Sora, had waited so patiently for his turn with the popular cheerleader, or with Xion, who had first been taken by Vanitas. He feels dirty, whenever he kisses a girl that he isn't dating, like that one who's moaning into his mouth, and angry, whenever a girl who has been kissing him, kisses another boy, who deserves her more. Most of all, he feels stupid. Stupid for being popular, stupid for being arrogant, and stupid for being oh so hurtful to others.

Vanitas sits on the roof, waiting patiently for girl of his dreams. They had met in detention, for reasons forgotten long ago, and they had begun dating. He put his iPod on shuffle, and looked up at the darkening sky. It had been about thirty minutes since the end of orchestra. The next class would start in about another thirty minutes. Sighing, he still waited for the raven haired girl to show up.

Soon, the girl with blue eyes, and a smile that lit up anyone's day showed up. "Hey Xi-Xi." said Vanitas, with a minute smile on his face, not noticing the fake one plastered on Xion's. "Vanitas, I need to talk about something." Vanitas's golden eyes widened. His heart fell just a little.

"I-I don't think this is working out. I think we should date other people."

Vanitas's face grew angry. "What? But, we're happy!" Xion bit her tongue. "No, Vanitas. You are. Not me." Vanitas snarled. "Who is it?" he inquired, a demon's shadow that had not shown on his face ever since he started dating Xion, beginning to appear on his angry face, after years of being locked away in submission. It began to drizzle. "No one, Van-" stuttered Xion, afraid of being found out. "DON'T LIE!" roared Vanitas, the demon now taking over his face, angry and sadistic.

Xion took a step back, afraid and scared for her life. Vanitas took a step forward. "I-I'm sorry." said Xion, taking another step back. Vanitas took another step forward. "Tell me." he said, oh so calmly for a teenager with a heart about to shatter.

Xion left the roof, running down the stairs. The rain was getting heavy now, and Vanitas stood in the rain, his anger bubbling and wanting to attack someone, something. He screamed in agony, and fell to his knees, and took out his wallet, taking out the picture of Xion and him, and ripped it to shreds, and scattered them to the fierce wind. He was not the same as he was five minutes ago. He was content five minutes ago, and now needy and angry. He stormed down the stairs, as a tear streaked down his face.

"Hey Sora," said Kairi, sitting down next at his table during that last few minutes of their lunch period. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Cheerleading ended early today, so-" "Don't lie." snarled Sora, angrily. He did not know why he was so angry all of a sudden; it was like all his repressed emotions had begun to bubble to the surface. He crumpled up his soda can, and tossed it in the trash.

"What's wrong, Sora?" asked Kairi, having a dark suspicion that he knew, he KNEW, what had been going on with her and the silver haired boy. "Don't, What's wrong, Sora?" "Me." growled Sora, sitting down across from her. "I know what's going on between you and Riku." Kairi had a look of fear, before calmly lying, "Nothing is going on, Sora. It's the tru-" Cutting her off, Sora said, "Don't say it's the truth. Because I know it's not." hissed Sora, angry, and looking much like Vanitas now.

"Listen, Kairi. I have waited, years to date you. Years. And you just stomp on that, by doing it with Riku? How could you? I have never, and would never do that to you!" Sora's usually calm and slap-happy blue eyes were filled with anguish.

Kairi's eyes filled with tears. Didn't Sora want to confront her calmly and with truth? "I didn't mean to, I just-" Sora scoffed. "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to?" His voice was hysterical, insane. "It's over, Kairi." He stormed off, fists clenched, and his eyes filled with tears.

Hayner did really, truly loved Olette. From the first moment he had laid his eyes on the brunette, his heart fluttered, his eyes nearing dreamland and fantasies, his breath taken away. He had lusted after her, trying and trying to gain her affections. Thing was, he never really did try. Hayner had tried to find advice, and so he landed in the poor, poor, hurtful hands of Larxene.

Larxene did, in a way craft him, into a more desirable teenage boy. Larxene was at the top of the popularity chain, and she helped him climb the ladder of popularity, while inadvertently stepping on other people's heads to get to the top levels. Girls saw his confident, alluring behavior, and fantasized about him. But he never paid attention to them. He always wanted to be lovers with Olette, even being her friend would satisfy him!

But, he had not really tried. So she slipped through his fingers easily, whenever he managed to get her to giggle or smile at him. But they had become best friends through Larxene's constant advice, and Hayner's immense crush on her. They grew closer together, especially when they had both been admitted to the Hikari Noctum Orchestra together. They began to get to know each other more. And Hayner asked for advice from the "sage" Larxene, who tried to help the poor boy, but failed in doing so.

He's decided, that he will admit his feelings. And he'll do it without anyone in his way.

Little did the ignorant boy know that Olette too liked Hayner, but of course secretly. She couldn't tell Selphie, who was one of her best friends, couldn't tell anyone she knew, and she always kept her affections a secret. She had long wanted to confess her feelings too, but she had never had the forceful guidance of Larxene. And so she waited for Hayner to sort out his feelings.

"Hey Olette!" said Hayner, walking towards her, smirking without a care in the world.

Olette blushed a little and said, "Hey Hayner." "You free today?" asked Hayner, grinning now. Olette shook her head and said, "Sorry, I'm busy today." Hayner shrugged and said, "See you tomorrow." Olette waved and smiled, blushing still. She still had to go to Mrs. Kikiraki to deliver a packet for another teacher later.

"Are you coming over to my house today?" asked Naminé, glancing towards the clock. Roxas put on a fake smile, and nodded, and responded by saying, "I'll text my mom." Roxas asked for a hall pass, and saw Olette walking with a packet of paper in her hands. His lips grew dry, and all he could say was, "Hey Olette."

"Hey Roxas."

He was breathless. He texted his mom quickly, and went back to the classroom, content. Just two words from the girl that he wanted made his day, even with clingy,_disgusting_, Naminé ruining it. The bell rung and everyone departed from the classrooms, making it like highway traffic.

There, Vanitas glimpsed Xion, her face sad, Sora glimpsed Kairi, crying, and feeling stupid, Hayner glimpsed Olette, cheerful and smiling with her group of friends. But of course, these were just glances.

Just a glimpse of what everything that they had ever wanted.

"Naminé?"

"Hmm?" Naminé tilted her head a little to look at Roxas. He didn't know why, but he blushed. She just looked so cute, in that little skirt, and in the school uniform, with those innocent blue eyes staring right at him. "D-did you finish your homework?

Naminé nodded. "Wanna go to the Clock Tower?" Naminé got up and stretched. "Okay." She took Roxas hand, and she laid her head against his, walking to somewhere that had sea-salt ice cream waiting for them.

Buying two sticks of ice-cream, they made their way up the tower, slowly walking up the stairs silently, with ice cream in their mouths, but both thinking about something else. Sitting down at the top, where the sun was beginning to set, Naminé asked, "Roxas? Do you, um, like me?"

Roxas's lips grew dry again. He was speechless for a moment. Minutes passed. A silent Roxas stuttered and attempted to lie to the blond girl. Tears pooled in Naminé's eyes. "I-" "Don't." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Who is it?" whispered Naminé, taking another bite of her ice cream. He could lie, but Roxas realized, this was it. This was his chance. He wouldn't have to bother with Naminé anymore, he wouldn't have to take of her, and he would be free to do whatever he wanted without being tied down by Naminé's needy and tight chains on him.

"Olette."

Naminé didn't seem surprised. "Is that why I saw you look at her during orchestra?" she asked, frowning, crying, and taking another bite of her ice cream. Roxas nodded. "Listen Naminé-" "Roxas, don't I-" "No. Naminé. You have to listen."

Naminé's blue eyes made their way to Roxas's face. "I do like you. But as a friend. And it's best we end whatever you wanted here." His true emotions began to bubble up slowly. "I wish you the best. I do want you to have a happy life. Just….not with me. You're, you're too-" Naminé cut him off, "Needy?" Roxas nodded. "How'd you…" Naminé chuckled. A bitter, cold chuckle. "I always knew what you were thinking. I always knew when you had a fake smile on your face, and when you didn't. And Roxas, I just…needed to confirm that."

She stood up too. And looked Roxas full in the face. Roxas looked at her pale white skin, her blue eyes, and her pale blonde hair. And at that moment, Roxas had never thought that she had looked any more beautiful. "Roxas. I-I wanted more. I just-" she sighed. "I'll see you at the concert next week."

She walked away, and left the tower, leaving Roxas, frowning and dumbfounded.

Xion was sitting in her room, curled up in a fetal position, clutching her head. She had been greedy. She had wanted more. She had hurt Vanitas. She had turned him back into a monster. She still remembered the angry, furious, and hurt face as he roared at her on the rooftop. She pulled the blankets over her, and thought. But thinking right now made her head hurt. So she relaxed into her mattress, waiting for sleep to take her.

Vanitas was in his apartment, slumped against a chair, his cloak wet from the rain, and his golden eyes, dark and moody. His left hand lay in his messy tangled hair, and one hand curled around a coffee mug. His roommate walked into the kitchen, making himself some coffee. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie." replied his roommate, his blue eyes sparkling. Vanitas stared at his roommate, Noctis. But, Noctis Sollus had always the glare that could and would any win an argument. Both black haired men stared and glared at each other, waiting for one to weaken. Blue met gold. Gold met blue. Noctis sighed and said, "It's the girl, isn't it?"

Vanitas scoffed, and pushed some hair out of his eyes. "Me and Xion are fine." lied Vanitas, taking a swig of his coffee. "Lying again?" scolded Noctis, swirling his coffee around with a spoon. Another competition of glaring began. Vanitas's golden eyes could've glared holes through Noctis, but an apathetic look was on his face.

"If don't want to talk about it, then hurry up and solve the problem. I don't like moody roommates." says Noctis, giving up, and walking away with his mug of coffee, twirling the spoon around in his fingers. "Stupid bas-" muttered Vanitas, before Noctis said from the other room, "I dare you to finish that sentence. I dare you."

Vanitas shook his head, and poured the rest of his coffee down the drain, put on a black cloak and opened the door and left into the pouring rain.

Hayner was at the skate boarding ramp, sitting under a shelter that some kids had set up. But, insane as Larxene was, she was still skating, doing dangerous tricks, until she skated near him. "You talk to her yet?" Hayner shook his head. Sitting down, Larxene said, "Well, you gotta do it soon. A lotta boys like her too." Hayner rolled his eyes and said, "It's a very delica-" "Delicate, my ass! Get a hold of yourself already! Just talk to her! Oh, crap what time?"

"It's almost five. I have to get back to my house soon. See ya." said Hayner, putting away his phone, and grabbing his skateboard.

Larxene nodded, and said, "See you later, butterfingers."

Riku was sitting in a corner, pulling and twisting at his hair. He was feeling guilt. More and more of it as every second passed. He had spotted Vanitas glimpse him and Xion, and he had known long ago what he could do. Because before Vanitas had started dating Xion, he had been the school's mega-bully. He had locked kids in lockers. He had burned books that kids had needed for tests. He got in trouble every other period. He even scared the teachers. The golden haired demon had even broke the ladder of popularity and bullied and scarred every one at the top. Including him.

He had remembered long, long ago that he had been stalked by the golden haired boy, and he had been beaten up, shoved into a locker, and missed nearly all of his tests since it was the end of the year and almost failed the eighth grade because of him. Luckily, a girl named Selphie let him out, having stalked him too, but for different reasons. He had liked her personality very much, even though now they barely looked, much less talked to each other.

Besides his dilemma with Vanitas, he had a problem with his former best friend, Sora. He had also spotted Kairi crying in the endless wave of students rushing to get out of the school, and had also spotted Sora, his blue eyes angry and hurt. He had felt much guilt for that too. He did not know why he charmed students, he didn't know why. Riku curled up in a fetal position, feeling hopelessness. He looked at the clock. Nearly five. He decided going to sleep now would help him get through tomorrow.

Kairi was sitting on a bench, a box of tissues right beside her. Naminé had met her on the road back to her house and was comforting her. "It's okay. Sora will-" "No he won't. I cheated on him. It's my fault!" A wave of fresh sobs followed. "I-I j-just want t-things to b-be the w-way they were!" said Kairi, sneezing into a tissue.

"Kairi. Would you like to come over my house to practice for the concert?" Kairi nodded, and said, "Yeah. Thanks Naminé. I'm glad you have someone too." A fake smile plastered on Naminé's face, and she let the red head go, letting the tears fell down her own face, thinking about the golden haired boy with those pretty blue eyes.

The next two days had gone by quickly. They were literally a blur of hours, a waste of minutes.

On the way to the concert, Roxas was buying flowers and a card for Olette. He'd show his crush on her tonight. The shop owner, Aerith, said, "Who's the special lady?" Roxas shrugged. "I'm kinda confused on whom to give it to." Aerith looked at him with pity. "Listen, you have to sort your feelings. Think about it. Really think." Roxas smiled, just for a minute. Olette had just been a crush. They had never really talked, or met each other. Naminé had been his friend since forever.

"Thanks Aerith. Bye." waved Roxas, leaving the flower shop.

"Anytime."

Aerith sighed.

"Boys are oh, so stupid in the subject of love."

It had begun to rain, again, a light drizzle. Everyone had dressed up, and had been driven to the school. Xion's eyes were puffy and red, while she set up her instrument. Kairi was trying to play her instrument, even though her eyes were in the same condition as Xion's, red and puffy. Sora and Vanitas sat together, pooling their anger, telling each other what had happened. Sora's angry blue eyes and Vanitas's vengeful golden ones.

Roxas was tuning his violin, his blue eyes confused, while he looked at his flowers. Naminé's eyes were sad, empty, but dreamy too. Olette was trying to sleep, not noticing Hayner's occasional glances at her.

Eventually all was quiet. An extremely awkward silence. Finally, Olette left and said, "Bathroom." Hayner, seeing this as his chance said, "Me too." "Me three." said Roxas. He didn't see Naminé's sad stare as he left the room.

"Hey Olette?" said Hayner, his lips a bit dry.

"Yeah?" she said, her hand getting sweaty.

"Will y-you go out me?" asked Hayner, his face turning red.

Olette gasped and squealed and hugged Hayner, whose face was red, but surprised. Roxas, who had stayed behind the pair to make sure him and Olette were alone. Crap! He had lost his chance by mere seconds. He let the new couple hold hands down the hall until they disappeared, while the golden haired boy ripped up the card. But he kept the flowers. But he strangely didn't feel much loss. Because he suddenly knew who he was going to give it too.

Because now, that his heart was broken, and his mind cleared of such silly crushes, he suddenly knew who he loved, and needed. And it was Naminé.

Meanwhile, Sora and Vanitas were still whispering things to each other, hateful things about the silver haired boy. Finally Riku couldn't take it. The guilt, the anger, the sadness, he just wanted it to end and so he just said to Sora and Vanitas, "Can I talk to you two outside?" Both looked surprised, but both looked hid their surprise easily.

"What do you want, manwhore?" said Vanitas cruelly, his eyes glinting with the chance of possible revenge.

"I'm sor-" started Riku, right before Sora punched him, right in the jaw. Both Kairi and Xion saw this, put down their instruments and came outside. "That's for me." said Sora, cracking his knuckles. Riku knew downright that he had not made the right choice, leading them both outside.

Vanitas laughed, a cruel, sadistic, insane laugh that sent shivers down everybody's back, and came one step closer to Riku, who stumbled a little. "Why?" asked Sora, a bit of pity on his face. Vanitas aimed a kick, and Riku dodged it, only to be punched in the gut by Vanitas. "Fine. You wanna vent your anger, then-" Both Sora and Vanitas jumped, with Vanitas's face gleeful, but tainted with his lust for revenge, and Sora's angry, but with slight pity on his.

Vanitas's kick missed Riku's head by a centimeter, while Sora's punch was caught by Riku's hand. Wrong move. Sora grabbed his wrist with his other hand, and he twisted it, making Riku howl in pain. Vanitas took this chance to again attempt to jump-kick him, and it landed right in his stomach, while Riku spit out some blood. Sora let go of his wrist, and Vanitas grabbed Riku by his collar, lifting him up several centimeters off the ground.

"Stop it!"

All three boys looked sideways at Xion, who looked mortified and scared, and she ran back into the school, into the vast hallways. Vanitas dropped Riku's collar the second she had ran inside, and sprinted after her.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all looked at each other. "It's my fault." mourned Riku. "It is." said Sora coldly, walking back inside the school. "Sora, wait up." called out Kairi, walking back in after him, leaving Riku outside, wallowing in self-pity and guilt once more.

"What do you want?" asked Sora, not sparing her a glance.

"I'm sorry." Kairi did, look truly sorry, and her eyes were full of tears again. "I shouldn't have done it." Sora looked away. Kairi refused to let him go. She hugged him, and she cried into his chest, begging for forgiveness, whimpering into his suit.

The brunette put his hand into her wine red hair, and Kairi hugged tighter. Sora wanted her back too. He had gotten angry, but for good reason. "Don't cheat on me again." warned Sora, and Kairi buried her face into his suit, smelling a nice ocean smell that wasn't from cologne.

Naminé had long left the room, letting the couple have some peace. She had walked into the art room, and she closed the door quietly. She took out her violin and started to play, brilliantly, closing her eyes and letting the music flow through her finger. Unbeknownst to her, Roxas was watching quietly. Her blue eyes were full of tears, and she put down her instrument and stood up and opened the door.

"Hello Roxas."

His lips went dry. "You look nice…" said Roxas.

"If anyone else had said that, it would've been pathetic." But Roxas's complement was true. She looked beautiful in Roxas's opinion, with her little black and white dress, with the hems of it a checkerboard pattern, and with those wonderful sparkling blue eyes, with her blond hair on her right shoulder, where it always was.

Roxas laughed dryly. Just for couple seconds. He handed her the flowers. "For you." Naminé smiled and said, "Weren't these for Olette?" Roxas shook his head. "Nah. I sorted out my feeling about her." She took them, and said, "And I thought you would get roses. Seems you're not as ignorant of flower meanings as I thought." She looked at the flowers closely. "Never mind, you probably went to Aerith's flower shop, didn't you?"

Roxas laughed nervously, but Naminé hugged Roxas and mumbled, "You're an idiot sometimes."

But Roxas just laughed and said in that oh so cocky voice of his, "I know. But I'm your idiot."

Chasing the raven haired girl down hall was not easy. Sure, he was fast, but the girl had been in track team too. Once she noticed that Vanitas had been following her down the hallway, she took a sharp right, and sprinted down the hall and up the stairs. "Damn it!" cursed Vanitas, running up the stairs, his energy beginning to fade.

Xion couldn't help her lips curving upwards just a little at the sound of him cursing. She took a left and headed into an empty classroom, and her breaths became very quiet, so quiet, you could here a feather drop. Vanitas, panting, headed into the classroom that he guessed she was in. "There's no running!" yelled Vanitas, spotting the raven haired girl come out of another classroom, and sprint down the hallway. "Fuck." muttered Vanitas, catching up to her.

He pinned her against the lockers, his face tired and angry. "Listen." his voice was soft, for a teenager who was tired, angry and needy. "I just want to get back together." Xion squirmed against his grip and tried to break free. The raven haired girl gave up and she stopped trying to break free. Her eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted spark. I wanted rough kisses, not the loving, providing ones you gave me. And I'm sorry." She started crying. Vanitas's cold expression melted away, and he hugged her tightly, and said, "Why didn't you just ask?"

He led her into a dark, abandoned classroom, and pressed her against the wall, and nipped at her neck, sucking and licking, biting and blowing. Xion cried out in bliss, and her knees nearly buckled, as Vanitas kneed her sacred spot and kept her up. Xion arched her neck, giving him more access to it. The black haired boy wandered up her skirt, moving to her mouth, as Xion moaned, he grabbed her thighs, pressing her against the wall.

Licking and wandering, Xion let her hands wander as her hands wandered up to his hair, that wonderful, _dark_, black hair, and it was so soft, so warm and fluffy. She let out a groan and he grunted against her, pressing harder, his tongue wandering, licking every tooth, and he suckled at her lips, his gold eyes staring into her blue ones. Her eyes were half-lidded, and they completely closed when Vanitas began to rock against her. Spit came down both of their chins, and Xion sucked the spit off his chin.

"Thank you, Vanitas." smiled Xion, putting her hands on his waist. He grunted, and went back to her neck, biting and sighing in content.

Naminé and Roxas had been making their own little melody, while the raven haired pair continued to kiss and moan upstairs. "So what's the cadence here?" asked Naminé softly, pointing to a G, C, and an E. "A C major, um, 3rd I think." said Roxas, struggling to remember what Naminé had taught him a long time. Naminé looked at the clock. "We've got to go." Roxas stood up, and said, "I'm sorry, Naminé. I-I-" Naminé smiled, packing up her music book. "It's okay." She tugged at his hand, and pulled him away, with both of them smiling.

"And now, we'd like one of our guests, Kaito Shintorai to introduce our orchestra!"

"This orchestra is one the best. Yes, the best, indeed. I have heard them perform, even though they may not know it, and they are fantastic. Let's welcome the Hikari Noctum Orchestra!" A huge amount of clapping and whooping ensued. The conductor had a grim look on his face, but the orchestra members were completely calm. "You better pray this turns out right."

_Go on and type in Requiem for A Tower IV. Or just imagine epic music._

The first note was perfect. The conductor's amber eyes widened in shock, but he smirked and thought to himself, that maybe they'd be good for this performance. The violins were smiling at each other and were at peace, with their sparkling blue eyes. The two raven haired teenager's cheeks glowed red, silently vowing to never speak of what had happened in that dark, dark classroom. Riku decided to stop, and to find a good girl for him, and to start smiling more. Sora and Kairi wanted to stay together forever, while Olette and Hayner wallowed in their newfound love. Terra and Aqua looked at each other, while Axel and Larxene kept smirking at each other.

After the performance, silence was heard. One person started clapping, then two, then three, then the entire audience began to clap and scream with joy, but the orchestra members weren't listening. They were smiling at their lover, or in Riku's case, at a certain girl that had let him out of a locker a long, long, time ago.

"Hey guys." said Riku, sitting down on the clock tower with an ice cream bar. "Sorry I'm late." Selphie sat down next to him, leaning against him. "It's okay." said Sora, holding hands with Kairi as they watched the sunset. They had long since settled their feuds, and had become best friends once more. "Just shut up and watch the sunset, stupid." said Vanitas, who was letting Xion sit on top of his lap. "I agree with Vanitas." said Roxas, putting an arm around Naminé's shoulders.

"Oh, guys, just stop fighting already. Hey Selphie." said Olette, who was watching the bright sun beginning to fall.

"Hey Olette." At first, Olette disapproved of the relationship between her and Riku, but eventually gave in when Riku hadn't cheated on her for three months. She still kept an eye on the silver haired boy though.

But most of their past fights had become jokes, almost funny things in the past. Who knows if they might have more, but that's not for me to decide. "Does anyone else hear that annoying voice?" asked Riku, looking around for me.

"Yep. I hear all the time." said Sora, rolling his eyes. "He's making this sound kinda cheesy." said Hayner, smirking. "Like one of them fanfictions." added Olette, looking around for me.

My eyes twinkle with amusement, and I leave them to their peace.

_**a/n: holy shit! That took such a long time! Crap…anyway, thanks to Handwritten for the ending. I got the idea from Tickle Fight, or Tickle Tag, or whatever it was called. You guys should check it out.**_

_**Drop a review? They're what keeps me alive.**_

_**Thanks to my beta, WeDidItForTheDead! Give her a virtual cookie!**_

'_**till the next time.**_


End file.
